


It's Unbe-leaf-able How Quickly I’ve Fall-en

by GreenJadeAnomaly



Series: Help Me I’ve Fall-en and I Can’t Stop Loving You [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blushing, Cute Dorks, F/M, First Meeting, Princess!Marinette, basically love at first sight, fall fic, fall fluff, fall leaves, falling, heart working overtime to get that blood to their faces asap, knight!Adrien, slight puns, sunset in the back for mood lighting, unless I decide to do this au’s version of the umbrella sceneTM and put it as a prequel or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJadeAnomaly/pseuds/GreenJadeAnomaly
Summary: Princess Marinette is known for many great things, from her creative solutions and creations, to using her talents to benefit those around her and her kingdom. What she is not known for is her grace, balance, or coordination. Probably because they are practically nonexistent. That being said, it's no surprise that she falls off of her balcony by accident. What is a surprise though, is who she falls for. Erm, I mean into.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Help Me I’ve Fall-en and I Can’t Stop Loving You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025458
Kudos: 28





	It's Unbe-leaf-able How Quickly I’ve Fall-en

**Author's Note:**

> I considered it fall as soon as I saw a leaf go from the branches to the ground. If the leaves fall, it is fall and science can’t tell me that it didn’t start when I saw that leaf on the dirt (to me it started days/weeks before the calendar gave the "go-ahead” lol) So anyway, I’ve been meaning to do lots of fall inspired fics and this is my first one! lqior_astra and I compiled a huge random list of random fall stuff and they’ve already posted a lot of fics for The Mentalist and they are fantastic~ Highly recommend~  
> (Pfftt I haven’t watch the show yet but I still keep up with the fics by lqior_astra lol)

Marinette looked at the view from her bedroom balcony, admiring the beautiful colors of some of the first falling leaves in the light of a sun that was soon to set. She couldn’t help but admire the stunning color pallets before her. Dress designs came to mind and they were practically begging her to create them. Enjoying how the breeze played with her hair, she took out her sketchbook. Marinette mindlessly doodled any ideas that came her way, wishing that she could get a hold of some to get a closer look at their colors for more inspiration. While looking at the oranges among the leaves, her best friend Alya came to mind since she knew orange would definitely compliment her skin and hair color.

Then, the princess saw _ it_. She found the  _ perfect _ shade. 

Getting tunnel vision, Marinette rushed out to catch the slowly falling leaf. Reaching the balcony railing, she reached out with one arm to catch the much desired leaf several feet away. 

Irritated at her short arms, she threw caution to the wind and sat on the railing, hooking her legs around it to stabilize her. Then with expectant eyes, she reached out with both hands to capture the leaf. Of course, the leaf took its agonizingly sweet time to fall, still a ways away from landing in her outstretched hands. The breeze she was enjoying earlier soon became an enemy of hers when it pushed the leaf even farther from her. Inching forward, she felt her annoyance slowly change to joy when the leaf almost graced her fingertips.

Then suddenly the wind was surrounding her all at once. No, not surrounding her. She could only feel it in one direction. Though that direction was changing. It only changed when she moved. There was a funny feeling in her stomach. She knew she was going very fast, but time seemed slow for some strange reason. At this time, Marinette was very confused of why the familiar feeling came now, of all times. She only felt this way when she would fall due to her clumsiness. Wait. Fall. Clumsy.

Panicked, she watched her much desired leaf go from being in front of her, to being above her.

Internally crying because of how accident-prone she knew she was, Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. She braced herself for the inevitable impact, knowing full well that her balcony was a little over twelve feet from the guard's patrol path below it. 

The petite girl landed with a hard  _ thump_, though to her surprise it wasn’t a painful one.

Eyes still glued shut, and adrenaline still coursing through every fiber of her being, Marinette took her time catching her breath. Once she was longer gasping for air and realized she was unharmed and  _ alive_, Marinette slowly started using her other senses.

She was warm. That’s the first thing she noticed. And she thought it strange since the seasons were changing and with it, the weather as well. It should have been very cold. Even the continuous breeze could be felt, but yet, here she was. Covered in a warmth so lovely it soon enveloped her completely. 

Cautiously opening her eyes, the princess was shocked to see another pair of eyes. 

The emerald green beauties in front of her captured her attention and she couldn't help but think that that color definitely was the panic she just felt. To her, it put all other colors to shame, even the color that was the reason for her fall.

“We just met, and you’re  _ falling _ for me already?” The eyes she was admiring before crinkled a little as he smiled almost mischievously. Proud of himself for such a suave greeting, he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and excitedly waited for a response.

“Ack! I’m so so _ so _ sorry!” Quite embarrassed about the whole predicament, her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “You see,” she began, also speaking with her hands by waving them in a cute and frantic way, “th-the changing leaves are v-very pretty at this time of year and I only wanted—”

It was only then that the words he said processed.

There are so many ways in which one can introduce themself.

And he chose a pun. 

He  _ chose _ to  _ attempt to be funny _ by saying a  _ pun_.

She immediately gave him a deadpan look after realizing this. 

“Wow. Real smooth. Falling. So funny.” She said, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

His smile definitely grew mischievous when she said this. Overjoyed at meeting someone as charming as her, he couldn’t help himself with his reply.

“Well thank you, princess,” he purred. “I’m glad someone in this kingdom thinks I’m funny.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, deducing him to be  _ not funny_. Though she couldn't deny that when he spoke, his voice was the smoothest and loveliest she’d ever heard, and  _ may  _ have caused her face pinken just a little more.

“I’m not entirely sure you’d know the definition of funny, even if it hit you in the head.” 

Just as she finished her sentence, something precious to her landed.

“Ouch, my lady. So harsh on this poor and humble knight in trai—”

“Shush!” Marinette put her small hand over his mouth, a little surprised at the electrifying feeling his skin on hers produced, but too focused on what she was doing to think much of it. But he was not. He hadn't had the luxury of growing up with many people his age. So when this fun and quirky young woman touched his face, even though it was to shut him up, his brain started to have a meltdown. So much for being  _ suave_.

“Don’t move,” she whispered, getting closer to him much more than they were before. Using her left hand, she reached over and touched the tips of his hair. The softness of each strand caressed her hand, and she felt her blush darken ever so slightly. She quickly grabbed the leaf, pinching it between her index finger and thumb. Bringing her hand down, she showed it to the young man who wasn’t able to introduce himself properly since the leaf took priority at that moment. When she put it between their faces, their eyes met. She just now realized how close their faces were, barely a breath apart.

_ He_, on the other hand, had been  _ well _ aware of this but was paralized, struck dumb by her beauty this close. Though he couldn’t move, his heart sure could. It was pounding so loudly, he was nervous she would hear. His heart continued to  _ not _ help him as it pumped blood to his face and the tips of his ears, making his blush  _ very _ evident.

Marinette wasn’t much better. Her face had changed colors a total of two times since she met him. At first it was fairly normal, if not a bit pale—after all she just fell a little more than twelve terrifying feet—then it changed to pink. But now it was a fiery red that could easily challenge some of the falling leaves and  _ win_.

Nervously, Marinette focused on the object in front of her as opposed to the  _ person _ in front of her.

She analyzed the leaf, making sure it was  _ the  _ leaf. Unbeknownst to her, he still had his gaze locked on another natural beauty. 

She smiled, delighted by how its color was even more vivid this close. 

“Th-there! Tada! I’ve been exactly for what looking!” She stuttered out. “I-I mean! Exactly what I’ve for been looking!  _ Erm— _ Exactly what I’ve been looking for!” Laughing a bit nervously at her verbal fumbling and unable to look at him directly, she completely missed the way his eyes betrayed him and looked at her as if she outshone all the stars in the universe.

Moving the leaf out of the way, she realized another color even more vivid but in green was looking back at her.

“Thank y-you, um…” Only then it came to Marinette’s attention that she did not know this young man’s name yet. “I’m so sorry! But, uh, what was your name?”

As if he just realized he was staring, the flustered young man turned a bright red.

“Adrien, my princess. Devoted to you and this kingdom, despite being an immigrant, and almost complete with my training to be a knight. Today is my day off, and I had the delight of meeting an extraordinary young woman on my way back to my humble abode within the castle.”

He was such a fascinating person that she’s sure she would love to get to know better. “A pleasure to meet you, Adrien.” 

She couldn’t help but love saying his name, and he was no better. He absolutely adored the way his name sounded coming from her lips. 

“L-likewise, princess.”

Adrien looked away, focusing on the leaf when he spotted something.

“Huh,” he started, “you really are quite the luck magnet, aren't you? As the kingdom’s lucky charm,  _ Ladybug_, I suppose it is fitting.” He chuckled.

“Hm? What do you mea—” Marinette turned the leaf over to see what he could possibly be talking about. Not long after, a joyous and carefree laugh erupted from the dark haired girl. 

To Adrien, it was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard and wished he could hear it all the time. 

“Very clever, knight-to-be. I mean I  _ did _ just fall quite the distance and land—”

The ladybug on the leaf was quickly forgotten as the two of them realized what position they were in, and how intimate it was.

Their eyes grew wide, and Marinette made a squeaking noise that even through his sputtered thoughts he noted as absolutely adorable.

His heart pounding, Adrien almost dropped the dazzling young woman currently cradled _princess style_ _in his arms_.

“I…” 

“Prin…” 

“Uh…” 

“Sty…” 

“Hh…” 

“Car…” 

“Clos…” 

“Me…” 

“Um…” 

“Ar…” 

“Ahh…” 

“Cradd…” 

“ _I’M SORRY_!”

They both shout simultaneously, ending their flustered “conversation” and leaving them equally embarrassed.

All the red leaves in the world would look incredibly dull in comparison to their faces.

Now it was Adrien’s turn to laugh brightly, with Marinette joining in a split second later. While still caught up in a fit of laughter, he gently set her highness down.

Both were then shocked by the sudden cold that was quick to surround them. In their own little bubble, they never realized how cold the weather was getting as the sun started to set behind them. They never realized how warm the other made them… 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for a bit, bashful, until he was no longer able to resist meeting the beautiful young woman’s gaze. “Ah, well… I guess this is goodbye, princess.” 

“M-Marinette. Please, call me Marinette.”

“Goodbye,” he bowed down and kissed her hand. Adrien looked up at her through his eyelashes, not having the willpower to look away from her lovely bluebell eyes, “Marinette.”

Without a second thought, Marinette decided that out of all the people who have ever said her name before, he certainly said it the best. 

Realizing that at this point her thoughts would only run wilder and that the sun would only dip lower, Marinette sadly knew they must depart.

Curtying, she said, “I hope we can meet again,” it was now her turn to look up at him through her lashes, “Adrien.” That similar combination of the way she looked at him and said his name the charming way she did was super effective. The blonde was left weak in the knees.

“As do I.” He said, completely captivated by her.

Reluctantly, the two knew they had to depart. Marinette got her leaf and her lady-in-waiting might soon grow worried now that stars started to twinkle in the sky. Adrien needed to report back to the barracks soon. Both pairs of feet started to walk off in opposite directions, despite the seemingly supernatural forces that demanded they be together.

Turning away from each other, they both broke out into giddy grins, replaying every single second they spent with each other, over and over and over again even as they got farther and farther. The image of the other gazing at them the way they did with the setting sun behind them is not a moment either are likely to ever forget… 

_ Fin~ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’m so so so sorry that I haven’t been able to post much in a while for fall, school has been a huge pain… I was really excited for the fall fluff I had planned for these two dorks! I promise! So far I have a lot of ideas for future works that take place in this same au. I’ve got Adrien’s backstory all planned out (has to do with the whole “Devoted to you and this kingdom, despite being an immigrant, and almost complete with my training to be a knight.”) and Marinette and her role in the kingdom (“… you really are quite the luck magnet, aren't you? As the kingdom’s lucky charm, Ladybug, I suppose it is fitting"). I’ve got jousting, leaf piles, and a list of a bunch of random fall stuff lol so brace yourself! Eventually… I mean even if its waayyy late, I’ll still be working on this (I’ve been wanting to do a princess au and a knight au for the longesttt and now I get to do two in one!) Anyway, I hope you stay tuned for more fall fluff!
> 
> 🍁🍀


End file.
